1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a conveyor system for a container. The conveyor system is particularly useful for a grain bin of a harvesting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is sometimes difficult to completely empty or completely fill containers with free-flowing crop. This is because the crop may flow poorly and may not flow into all available space or into an unloading arrangement. Hence, conveyor systems and containers have assumed the most varied configurations for the purpose of at least spreading the crop within the container.
For example, a container according to DE PS 29 08 268 or according to U.S. Pat. No. 34,48,566 is provided with a scraper chain conveyor above each unloading screw conveyor, in order to move the crop towards the unloading screw conveyor during the unloading process.
The DE OS 26 39 681 discloses a charging arrangement for a container with a swinging conveyor gutter that delivers the crop for distribution uniformly across the entire container.
DE AS 14 82 128 and DE AS 11 67 091 each disclose a container that can be tilted about an axis in order to increase the inclination of the bottom of the container and therewith the ability of the crop to slide, while the permanent inclination of the container bottom is omitted during the filling process.
Finally DE AS 19 51 498, DE OS 20 63 168, DE-GM 67 5097, DE-GM 68 09 755 and DE-OS 17 57 695 suggest that the container volume and the inclination of individual container parts be varied selectively in order to obtain better utilization of the container volume.
All these arrangements have not proved to be practical. They can be realized only with difficulty when one considers that grain tanks of present-day combines have a capacity of up to 8000 liters of grain, that is, about 6.5 tons.